Bad Air
by babyphd
Summary: The Bartlet family faces several medical crises due to a malfunctioning furnace.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The fierce northern wind was blowing snow into drifts everywhere on the farm. The porch thermometer showed that it was already below freezing. With the wind chill, it was probably below zero.

But the Bartlet family didn't care. They were inside a toasty warm 100 year-old home, having a rare family get together that wasn't tied to a holiday. It was just a winter get away that the President and First Lady had arranged several months ago. With crazy schedules, both Jed and Abbey just needed some downtime. To have all of the family here was icing on the cake.

Both had arranged a three day workweek and flew to the farm on Thursday for a four-day weekend. Zoey and Ellie had come with them. Liz had brought the family out on Friday night and planned to stay the weekend. Doug had to stay in town on business, but would try and come out for the day on Sunday.

Not even the Service violated the privacy of the house. Agents monitored the status of the house from the outside. With modern technology they kept a watchful, yet respectful eye on everything going on at the main house.

"Look at this snow. This could be a Nor-Easter before the night is over."

Jed took the hot chocolate Abbey was offering and started sipping the rich, warm liquid.

"Liz, I don't think Doug is going to be able to make it out tomorrow. Even for New Hampshire, this is a lot of snow."

Liz nodded. "Yeah, Dad. He would want to be here, but he's not stupid either. We'll just see what happens tomorrow."

Annie and Gus were playing cards with Zoey and Ellie. Every once in a while, someone would yell and laughter from the whole group would follow.

Jed and Abbey sat together in front of the fire, cuddled in each others arms. This was the family life that they missed so much and was looking forward to having again once their life in the White House was over. Abbey was counting the days, less than a year now. She could hardly wait.

"No cheating." Jed smiled as he said that to the children and grandchildren.

"Dad, there is no way one can cheat with this game. You know that." Zoey also knew that her dad was one of the worst cheaters during games if he could find a way.

Something about having to be a winner all the time.

Abbey poked him in the ribs and said, "Jed. My girls do not cheat. Even if their father does."

Abbey leaned over to give him a kiss to cut off any remark that might be coming.

Jed's reply was another kiss, this time harder.

"Do you want to finish this upstairs?" he whispered to Abbey.

Abbey's reply was to put down her hot chocolate.

"Girls, make sure you turn off the lights. We're going to bed. See you in the morning."

"'Night, Mom. 'Night Dad." This was repeated three times.

"'Night Nana and Grandpa." This was repeated twice.

But the children never wavered from the intense attention they were giving the game. In a few seconds, they forgot that Jed and Abbey had left. Even though it was only 8:30.


	2. Chapter 2

About 10 pm the girls were getting very tired. Ellie and Liz both complained of a headache and figured the fullness of the day had finally gotten to them. Annie and Gus had been yawning for some time.

"Mom, I don't feel good." Annie said to Liz.

"Honey, you're just tired. I think it's time to go to bed. For all of us to go to bed."

"No, mom. I really don't feel good. I've got a headache and I'm sick to my stomach."

"Come on, Annie. You might just be catching something. I'll have your grandmother check you out in the morning. I'm not going to disturb her tonight."

"Yes, ma'am." Annie reluctantly went upstairs to bed.

"Aw, Mom. I'm having too much fun." Gus was trying to debate with Liz. Anytime he got to stay at his grandparents was a special time, and he wanted to make the most of it.

"Gus, it's way past your bedtime. So come on. Right now, young man."

Gus also reluctantly went up the stairs.

Ellie soon followed. "Are you coming Zoey?"

Zoey, although tired, decided to stay up. "No. Go on. There's an old Dracula movie on and I think I'll just fix myself some popcorn and stay down here." With the wind howling outside, it would be a perfect night to watch this horror flick. "'Night sis."

"Goodnight Zoey. See you in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Leo worked every Sunday. That was just the way things were. Especially with the President in Manchester. Although communications were great, there were still many things that could be handled through him and he didn't have to bother the President with them. They would have a standard morning briefing, but the time varied according to when the President would be ready for the day. He tended to sleep in a bit later when he was in Manchester, which was fine with Leo. That gave Leo some breathing room to do other things in his office.

Leo looked at his watch and smiled. It was eight am and the President still had not called. Must have been a late night with the family. He would give him another hour. Jed Bartlet was not the happiest man when it came to waking up.

At 9:15 Leo started to get a little concerned. Jed had never slept past 8:30, even when he was sick. Leo rang the farmhouse, but got no answer. That was strange.

Leo then placed a call to Ron, who had gone to Manchester with the President.

"Have you heard from the President this morning?"

"No, Mr. McGarry. It's still quiet in the house. The lights stayed on all night in the den so we figured one of the children or grandchildren just fell asleep in front of the TV. So they might be sleeping. Have you tried to call him?"

"Yes. But there was no answer."

At that information, every hair on Ron's body jumped out. "Let me check this out. I'll get right back to you."

As Ron hung up the phone, he had pulled on his parka and was out the door.

"Come with me," motioning to two other agents to follow.

Ron and the other agents slogged through the snow to the front porch. There were no fresh tracks in the snow so there was no evidence of anybody entering the house. Ron opened the front door to total quiet. And the house was freezing cold.

He looked in the den and saw Zoey, still in her clothes from yesterday, asleep on the couch with the TV on. Unusual.

But Ron's first responsibility was to the President. Ron took the stairs two at a time. His target was the President's bedroom.

He knocked on the bedroom door, and getting no response, quickly pushed it open.

An apparently normal scene greeted him. The President and the First Lady were snuggled in each other's arms, apparently sound asleep. But the noise had not awakened either of them.

In a booming voice, Ron said, "Good morning Mr. President." No reaction.

Ron quickly covered the short distance and shook the President. No response.

He touched his neck and was relieved to find a pulse, although weak and irregular.

Same thing with the First Lady.

Something was seriously wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As he tried to figure out what was wrong, Ron quickly ran through a mental list what could be wrong. No obvious wounds. No forced entry. Nothing unusual noted from the observation post.

"Check the other bedrooms and report back."

The other agents reported the same conditions. Everybody in their beds, but could not be awakened. With the exception of Zoey, who was downstairs. He quickly eliminated most possibilities until something registered in his mind.

The house cold. Members of the family lying in their beds unresponsive. One person downstairs fully dressed in clothes from yesterday.

Immediately, some kind of poisoning came to his thoughts. But what kind? Every second that was passing meant precious time lost.

"Go get the monitoring device from the post. The one that measures carbon monoxide."

The agent turned and ran down the stairs and through the snow as quickly as he could. It took him less than a minute to get back to the house.

As he reentered the house, the alarm on the monitor sounded.

Ron barked new orders. "Get them out of here. Open these windows now!"

The First Lady was picked up by one Agent and taken downstairs. Ron, with the assistance of another agent, was able to get the President upright and drag him down the stairs.

"Open the windows. Where's the oxygen? Is everybody accounted for?"

By this time, all the agents were scrambling around the main floor of the farmhouse.

Seven people were laid on the living room floor. Oxygen tanks appeared and masks were quickly placed around each family member's face. One agent took responsibility for each family member.

Slowly, one by one, the family started to stir.

Abbey was the first to open her eyes. She tried to focus on what was going around her. She looked around for Jed and couldn't see him. What she saw through scared her even more. There was each member of her family on the floor, in their pajamas, with an oxygen mask on. Abbey tried to sit up, but was gently pushed back.

"Please, Mrs. Bartlet. Just lay here quietly," Abbey's agent responded. "All of your family is accounted for. We think maybe you and your family are experiencing carbon monoxide poisoning. We're arranging for transportation to the hospital right now."

"Jed?" One word was all Abbey could get out of her mouth.

"He's still unconscious. But like you, we're giving him and everybody else the oxygen we have on hand and have requested more, which will come on the helicopter that should arrive shortly."

"Mom, Mom. Where are you?" That was Ellie.

Abbey was determined to sit up this time. Although nausea and dizziness almost overwhelmed her, she was able to prop herself up on her elbows.

Removing the mask, she replied, "Over by the sofa. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I have a really bad headache."

Abbey knew exactly what she meant.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Eventually, most of the family regained consciousness. The grandchildren were throwing up on the rug, but that mattered little to Liz and Abbey. At least they were alive.

But Jed was still unconscious.

Abbey struggled to her feet with the assistance of her agent.

"I really wish you would lie still." Her agent urged her to stay where she was but determination overcame any physical problems the poisoning had produced.

"No."

Even Ron turned heard the steel-plated determination in her voice and didn't try to stop her from getting to the President.

Still reeling from the dizziness and nausea, she made her way over to her husband and knelt beside him.

"Jed. Jed. Wake up." Abbey tried to wake him by shaking his shoulders, but had no response.

Abbey checked her husband's neck and found no pulse. Her next actions came from instinct.

"No pulse!" she automatically screamed out, forgetting that she was in her own living room with children and grandchildren listening to every word.

Ron knelt by the President's side and started CPR.

The paramedics had been stationed in the ambulance on the property, a mandate by the Secret Service whenever the President or a member of his family was on the property. They had just arrived to offer assistance. They hooked up the monitor and saw ventricular tachycardia on the monitor. V-tach. So did Abbey.

The pajama top was ripped open and pads placed on the President's bare chest. Paddles were placed in position. "Clear!" That immediately sent hundreds of volts of electricity through Jed's body. Abbey jerked as if someone was shocking her.

"Still v-tach. Let's increase it to 300. Clear!"

What might have been routine anywhere but in the President's own living room, only served to dramatically increase the tension in the room.

Annie and Gus started crying and reached for their mother, who gratefully enveloped them in a hug. Ellie and Zoey hugged each other, if only to know there was someone else feeling the same way.

Abbey was in shock. Never did she expect to be witnessing this in her own house. She doubted if she would ever be the same again.

"Sinus rhythm. Okay, let's get an IV in and contact the hospital."

Abbey just stared at her unconscious husband. She had gone through this process so many times as a practicing physician, but the patient had never been her husband'

"Jed. Jed. Wake up." Abbey thought she was screaming, but in reality she was barely whispering. Fear was her main emotion of the moment.

"We need to get him to the hospital now!"

"Yes, ma'am. Life Flight has just arrived and we should be out of here momentarily. If you're going with us, you need to change your clothes."

It was only then that Abbey realized she was still dressed in her pajamas.

"I'll be right back."

But before she reached the stairs, she fainted and hit the floor with a thud.

"Oh hell." The words escaped his lips unexpectedly. He hoped he had said it softly enough that nobody had heard him.

But as he looked up, the agent next to him had a slight smile on his face. Ron glared at him and the agent dropped his eyes.

"Let's get her stabilized for transport as well."

Within minutes, two stretchers were being carried to the waiting helicopter.

Two patients were lifted on board and with five minutes of landing, the helicopter was on its way to Boston.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Secret Service transferred the President and First Lady to Massachusetts General, which had specialists in carbon monoxide poisoning and state of the art equipment. The rest of the family would be transported to Manchester, where they were to be treated. Doug had been notified and would meet them at the hospital.

The flight to Boston took twenty tense minutes.

Upon arrival, the President and the First Lady were placed in separate trauma rooms and assessments started.

Abbey was the first to stir.

As she began to moan, Dr. Peterson leaned down to talk to the First Lady.

"Mrs. Bartlet, you're in the Emergency Room at Massachusetts General. You were exposed to carbon monoxide poisoning at your New Hampshire farm and have been brought here for treatment. How do you feel?"

"My head is killing me."

"Yes, ma'am. Any other symptoms?"

"Yes, dizziness and nausea."

"Okay. We're running some tests now, so please be patient. Please just lay there quietly and we'll let you know our plan in a few minutes."

"My husband?"

"He's next door. He's being cared for. I'll try and get some information in a minute."

Abbey nodded her head, but immediately wished she hadn't. New waves of nausea and dizziness washed over her. If only the room would quit spinning…

In the next trauma room, Dr. Smart was seeing to the President.

His heart rhythm was still abnormal and that was worrying. And he had yet to regain consciousness.

The Service had told the doctors that their best guess is that the problem began the evening before, but the leak was small enough to make the occupants of the farmhouse unconscious just before they would have normally awakened.

The doctors were concerned about this episode aggravating the President's MS. It would be difficult to know which symptoms were from the MS and which were from the poisoning.

To be on the safe side, they decided to place the President in a hyperbaric chamber, which would get the carbon monoxide molecules out of his blood system faster. That should help speed his recovery.

He was quickly transported to the chamber, located on the tenth floor.

In this particular chamber, the President was rolled inside with a staff member, who would monitor him during the couple of hours it took to complete the process. A Secret Service agent was also present inside the chamber.

The President was intubated and hooked up to a special ventilator so that the high-pressure, one hundred per cent oxygen-enriched air could be pushed directly into his lungs. Over time, the oxygen molecules would push the carbon monoxide molecules out of his tissues.

The attendant hoped nothing would happen while he was here.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The hyperbaric procedure proceeded without incident for the first hour.

Then the attendant noticed a sharp increase in the number of abnormal heart beats on the cardiac monitor.

She watched in horror as the President's heart pattern went from normal to life threatening. Pushing Lidocaine, a drug used to treat arrthymias, had little effect.

What could she do? She couldn't use the defibrillator in the chamber. That would blow all of them to little pieces.

The only choice she could make was to stop the procedure immediately. That's what she did.

In a few agonizing minutes, the chamber finally balanced itself and she was able to open the sealed chamber.

She had already notified the staff that there was a problem with the President and they were there waiting for the door to open.

Dr. Smart grabbed the stretcher and pulled it out into the outer room. He had a defibrillator standing by and put the paddles to the President's chest just as his heart stopped.

Asystole was the medical term.

Two shocks later the President's heartbeat returned to a slow, but regular pattern.

"Move him, now! Call CCU and tell them we're on our way."

The stretcher bearing the President was quickly moved to the coronary care unit and every monitor was connected. The rhythmic beep of the monitor gave the doctors a chance to catch their breath.

Then they waited. And prayed.


	8. Chapter 8

In the meantime, Abbey was transferred to the VIP suite. She had an IV, oxygen and staff designated to care for her every need.

Except for one.

She needed to know how Jed was.

Finally, a doctor walked in.

"Mrs. Bartlet, I understand you asked how the President is doing. Well, he's currently undergoing hyperbaric therapy in order to speed the release of carbon monoxide from his system. We're very proud to have one of the few hyperbaric chambers in the Northeast and he will be in there about an hour more."

"How is he?"

"Well, at the moment, he's stable and doing well. That's about all I know. However, I came in here to ask you to take some medication to let you rest. Right now, that's what you need. You need to rest and get this chemical out of your system. I have a very mild sedative which will help you to get over this episode."

All Abbey had on her mind was Jed. But if he was going to be okay…

"That's fine. As long as my husband will be okay, then I'll accept it."

"Good." With her agreement, he took a syringe and injected it into Abbey's IV line.

It didn't take long for Abbey to feel the effect of the medication wash over her. At first, she was floating and couldn't focus very well.

Then nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the Bartlet family was treated and released from Manchester General. Doug took Annie and Gus home while the girls went back to the farm.

They changed into warm clothes and set about shutting the open windows.

While they had been in Manchester, the Service had called a furnace repairman who had found that the pilot light had somehow gone out and that had been the cause of the leak of carbon monoxide.

The Service also installed three carbon monoxide detectors throughout the house so the next time there would be a warning. But nobody wanted the next time to occur.

Ellie asked one of the agents about their parents. She was told that they had been transported to Boston for treatment and their conditions were stable at last contact. But he would get another update in a few minutes.

When the next update came, it was not good news. Their father was in CCU because of arrthymias and cardiac arrest, and their mother had experienced a respiratory arrest and both were in critical condition.

"I'm going to Boston," Liz immediately said when she heard about her parents' condition.

"Well, I'm going too." Ellie was not about to be left behind. Her medical training told her that this was very serious.

"Count me in," Zoey replied.

"How are they? Any more news?" Ellie asked her agent.

"No, Ma'am. No changes that we've been told."

"Oh god, I hope we get there in time."

There was only silence in reply to Zoey's wish.

By the time they arrived, it had been decided that Zoey would go see their dad and Liz and Ellie would check on their mom. They were grateful to have each other at such a frightening time.

An agent took Zoey to Coronary Care to see about her father. She was told what to expect and then escorted in.

Her strong, vibrant father was pale and lying limp in the bed. He had tubes coming from almost every opening and wires snaked from his chest to a bank of overheard monitors. He was intubated and all Zoey could hear was the quiet whooshing sound of the ventilator. Zoey touched his hand, which was cool to the touch.

"Dad? Please be okay." Zoey was trying not to cry.

Liz and Ellie were taken to see their mother. Wires snaked from her to the bedside monitor. Ellie quickly assessed the pattern and was pleased that it was normal sinus rhythm. At least her heart was doing okay.

She was also intubated and the only sound in the room was the same, whoosh, whoosh in a rhythmic pattern.

Touching each hand, the two older girls said a silent prayer for Abbey's recovery.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in."

A man in a white lab coat opened the door and entered.

"Hello, you must be the children. I was told you were on your way. I'm Dr. Harris and in charge of Mrs. Bartlet's case. Let me give you a quick update. When the First Lady was admitted, she was conscious, but very dizzy and nauseated. That was expected. We treated it with medication and then transferred her here.

"However, shortly after she was transferred here, she experienced respiratory arrest and we had to place her on the ventilator. That could be a side effect of the carbon monoxide she inhaled in the house. But normally, if she was going to stop breathing, it should have happened at the house or on the flight here. By now, her body should have thrown off the most serious side effects. So this is a complication that we didn't expect. The most serious item is that she's unresponsive to any kind of stimulus. Her coma, this late in the process, worries me a great deal. I'm waiting to see when she comes out of this. I hope soon. Any questions?"

Liz and Ellie shook their head.

"We're going to stay here with her. And my sister, who is checking on my father, should be here shortly."

"That's fine. If you need anything, please tell the staff. We're here to help you as well. If nothing else, I will leave you alone. I'll be right outside if you need me."

"Thanks."

The girls sat down to wait.

That was about all they could do for their parents right now. But they were glad they had come. The family needed to be together right now.


	10. Chapter 10

Through the long night, no one got much sleep. One of them was always checking on either their father or mother. There had been no change in either one's condition. The only good thing was that Jed hadn't had any more arrhythmias, which gave the doctors hope that he would recover.

After eating breakfast, Liz went to visit her father.

As she entered the CCU, she realized that she didn't hear the whooshing of the ventilator. With her heart in her throat, she turned the corner by her father's cubicle.

What she saw pleased her. The breathing tube had been removed and Jed was propped up in the bed, lying against a stack of pillows. He still had nasal oxygen going, but Liz was so relieved to see that tube out of his throat.

Jed opened his eyes as Liz approached the bed. He smiled weakly at the sight of his oldest.

"Hi there. Nice to see you."

"You don't know how nice it is to see you, Dad. We've been so worried. Do you remember what happened?" Liz gave him a gentle hug.

"No. I've been told that we experienced carbon monoxide poisoning at the farmhouse two days ago. But all I remember is going to bed early Saturday night. I've lost a couple of days."

He lay back on the bed, short of breath. It was an effort for him to speak.

"Dad, on Sunday morning, the agents found all of us passed out. You and Mom were brought to Boston because your conditions were so serious and the rest of us were treated in Manchester."

"Everybody okay?" Jed asked anxiously.

"Yes. Annie and Gus are still upset because the paramedics had to shock your heart on the living room floor in front of them. I've tried to talk with them, but they are desperate to know that you're going to be okay. Ellie and Zoey are fine, and are here with me. They're with Mom right now."

"How is she?" Now Jed was very anxious.

"I won't lie to you, Dad. She's in a coma and the doctors don't understand why. She was conscious shortly after we were found, then she was in and out. But suddenly, she stopped breathing and went into this unexplained coma. The doctors say that if the coma was related to the accident, then she should have come out of it by now. But she hasn't."

"Where is she?"

"She's upstairs, in the VIP suite. She's on a ventilator, but otherwise she's okay. She's strong."

Jed closed his eyes, and said a quick prayer for her recovery.

"Okay, thanks. I'll ask the doctors here to transfer me upstairs, but I don't know if they will. I have got to see her, to be by her side."

"No, Dad. What you need to do is to rest and get better. I don't think you would rest if you were in the room with her."

"Probably not. But I'm going to ask anyway. In the meantime, would you have her doctor come and see me? Even that would help a little bit."

"Sure. Now, I need to go tell the others that you're awake. I'm sure you'll have some visitors shortly. Are you up to it?"

"I'm tired but yes, I would like to see the other two. Just encourage them to make a short visit. Okay? Also, will you call home and tell the grandkids that Grandpa will be fine? There's no need to make them worry any more. Tell them that I love them and will see them soon."

"Of course. I know they'll be so happy. Almost as happy as we are." Liz leaned over and kissed her father. She knew two more people that would be very happy to hear this news.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When Liz told her sisters about their father's progress, they broke into big smiles and left immediately to see him.

Liz went over to her mother's bed and touched her arm. "Dad's going to be fine, Mom. How about you come back to us? Then we could celebrate together." With a slight movement, Abbey's hand moved.

Liz thought she saw the slight movement, but wasn't sure.

"Mom, do it again. Move your hand again."

There it was. She wasn't imagining it. Liz hit the call button and grabbed her mother's hand.

The nurse flew into the room. "Yes?"

"My mom's hand just moved. I asked her to do it again and she did."

The nurse got the same response. She picked up the phone and asked the operator to page Dr. Harris to the room stat.

It didn't take long for Dr. Harris to arrive.

"Mrs. Bartlet, open your eyes. Try real hard to open your eyes."

Abbey's eyelids fluttered for a few seconds, and then finally her green eyes came into view.

"Oh, Mom," Liz started to cry. "Thank God."

"Mrs. Bartlet, I'm Dr. Harris. You can't speak because of the tube in your throat, so don't try. Just relax. We're going to perform some tests and then I'll let you know what the plans are. Do you understand?"

Abbey blinked her eyelids and nodded her head in agreement.

"Mrs. Westin, if you'll step out, I'll let you know when we're finished."

Liz kissed her mom and left the room. She couldn't wait to tell her sisters the good news.

Ellie and Zoey arrived shortly after. They were ecstatic that both parents were now awake. Hopefully, they had turned the corner and would get better.

The sisters waited for thirty minutes for the doctor finish his assessment. It seemed like forever.

Finally, Dr. Harris came out and motioned for the girls to follow him. Ellie was wondering why they were being taken to a private conference room.

"What's wrong, Doctor? Is our mother going to be okay?" Ellie worriedly asked Dr. Harris.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry. I think she'll be fine. I just wanted to ask you a question and I thought it should be in private."

Now the sisters were all confused. What was he going to ask?

After closing the door to the private conference room, he turned around to face the girls.

"I know this is strange, but since I can't ask your father, I need to know something from you. Do you know if your mother is taking illegal drugs, street drugs?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"How long has your mother been using drugs?" He phrased the question in a different way.

The girls sat in their chairs, stunned at what the doctor just asked.

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"I need to know how long your mother has been using drugs."

"How dare you? She's a physician and as First Lady has given many speeches on the anti-drug themes. How could you think she's using them?" Liz was indignant that he would even ask that question.

"Blood tests don't lie."

The girls looked at each other in shock.

Ellie spoke first. "What the hell does that mean?"

"I mean, because of this unexpected coma, I had more blood work drawn for a drug screen. There were very high levels of cocaine in her system. Enough to shut down her lungs and send her into a coma. She's lucky she was in the hospital when it happened. She would have died otherwise. Please tell me the truth. I can't help her without knowing the facts. She needs help. How long has she been using cocaine?"

The girls couldn't respond. The thought of their mother using drugs, any drug, was just too horrible to even think about. Not their mother. She was a physician. The First Lady of the United States. No, it was just too incomprehensible what the doctor was saying.

Finally, Zoey spoke. "That is so ridiculous. There has to be a different explanation for the lab results."

"As I said earlier, blood tests don't lie. Denial is not going to help your mother. If you can't or won't tell me, I'll have to ask your father. He's around her much more and should know."

Liz spoke up quickly. "Listen, he just woke up himself. He's had two cardiac arrests in the past twenty-four hours, plus experiencing carbon monoxide poisoning. He can't be placed under any more stress that he already has. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mrs. Westin. I understand what you're saying. But I have a professional responsibility to my patient. And that means getting her some help. But first, I have to know the details. Your mother denies it, you three deny it. Your mother has at least twelve more hours on the ventilator until the cocaine has been processed through her system. Her lung muscles won't function because of the cocaine for at least that long. Please try to understand my position. I have to get more information to plan her care and recovery. Your father will be able to give that to me. I really have no other choice but to ask him directly."

Liz looked at her sisters for their thoughts. Both Ellie and Zoey shrugged their shoulders, as if to say there was no other way.

Liz turned back to Dr. Harris. "I guess we can't stop you. But please consult with his doctor before you talk with him."

"Of course. I won't do anything his physician doesn't agree with."

Dr. Harris left. Liz, Ellie, and Zoey stayed just where they were. Each of them was trying to process what they had just been told.

But it didn't make any sense.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I can't believe what you're saying. Abbey doing drugs? No way! I'll never believe it." Jed was shocked at what Dr. Harris was saying.

It wasn't very easy for Dr. Harris to be so blunt to the President of the United States, but he has a responsibility to get his patient some help. And to do that, he had to have the truth.

"These charges are ridiculous. I was with Abbey from late Saturday evening until I woke up here. At no time did I see anything like that. Hell, she's a physician and campaigns around the country on anti-drug issues. She wouldn't. She couldn't."

He was becoming short of breath and it was an effort for him to speak.

Dr. Ware, the cardiologist assigned to the President, stepped in and stopped the conversation.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Harris, we need to stop this right now. The stress is causing the President some discomfort and I can't allow the questioning to continue. You'll just have to come back."

"I understand. But one more thing, Mr. President. I just hope that you and your daughters quit denying your wife's problems. She needs help and she needs the support of her family when getting the help."

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Jed flopped back on the bed, trying to fill his lungs with air. That outburst had cost him physically, but it sure did feel good emotionally.

"Yes, sir." Dr. Harris left CCU shaking his head. He had run across all sorts of denial from family members before and this was a perfect example. Doesn't matter that's he dealing the First Family of the United States. People were still people. But he had to help his patient. She was the only one that mattered right now.

Dr. Ware noticed the effect the President's outburst had on his heart rate. "Mr. President, I would like to give you something to calm you down. I need to slow down your heart rate before we have additional trouble."

"Sure, whatever."

Dr. Ware left, then came right back with a sedative. He injected it into the President's IV and Jed was soon asleep, getting the rest and the release from tension he so desperately needed.

The girls gathered around their mother's bed. They still couldn't believe that they had just been told. Their mother shooting cocaine? Never in a million years. Yet facts don't lie.

Abbey opened her eyes to see her daughters looking at her as if she was a totally different person. Their eyes showed how disappointed they were in her.

Obviously, the doctor had talked with them. And he probably had talked to Jed as well. She wanted to tell them that she hadn't done anything. But this ET tube prevented any conversation.

So she tried to use her hands to say the words.

But the girls interpreted her movements as confusion.

"Ellie, go get the nurse. Mom is getting agitated." Liz was worried about her mother's erratic behavior. Maybe what the doctor said was true.

When the nurse arrived, she agreed. "Your mother needs a sedative. She can't be thrashing about with that tube down her throat. I'll be right back."

Abbey knew what was happening. 'No. You don't understand. I need to tell you this is a big mistake.' Tears began to flow down the sides of her face.

But her voice was silent as the nurse came back into the room and walked to the side of the bed. Abbey knew she didn't need the sedative and tried to push the nurse away. What she needed was this tube out of her throat so she could talk to her children.

"Mrs. Bartlet, you can't fight me like this. Girls, would one of you hold an arm and restrain her? I have to give this to her and then I'll restrain her arms so she can't pull anything out."

Abbey was horrified. The nurse asked her daughters, her own daughters, to restrain their mother while she gave Abbey the sedative. Each of their faces showed the fear they were experiencing and the worry they had for her. All she wanted to do was to hug them and tell them it was all a mistake. But she couldn't.

The nurse then applied restraints to Abbey's arms down so she wouldn't pull out the ET tube in her confusion.

Abbey had no choice but to allow the sedative to take effect. She was soon asleep, arms restrained, and no way of explaining that this was all some big mistake.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The girls didn't know what to do. The shock of Abbey's agitation along with the accusation of her using drugs was taking its toll on them. Liz had called Doug and brought him up to date, but didn't say a word about the drugs. This was something she would have to explain in person.

By the time Leo called for an update, he had already been told of the accusation against Abbey, but couldn't believe it either.

"Liz, this doesn't make sense. She has always been adamant about illegal drug use and this just doesn't seem right. I don't understand how the blood tests would show something like that. It's got to be a mistake. We'll get to the bottom of this, I promise. In the meantime, get as much rest as possible. You'll need your strength to deal with this."

They took turns checking on their father. He was still asleep. Dr. Ware had told them about his interactions with Dr. Harris and Jed's final words to the doctor. He told the girls that their father would have made them proud the way he stood up for Abbey.

But that was the only bright spot in an emotional rollercoaster day.

Late that evening, Jed woke up as Ellie came into the cubicle. "How's your Mom?"

Ellie hesitated. But she knew her father had to know everything that was happening. "She became confused. The nurse had to sedate and restrain her so she wouldn't pull the breathing tube out."

Jed shook his head. "No! That doesn't sound like your mother at all."

"I know, Dad. All this makes no sense whatsoever."

Jed made a decision. "I want to see her."

"Dad, I don't think they'll let you go."

"I'm going. Now go get the nurse."

"Okay." She knew better than to argue with her father or deny him a chance for him to be with Abbey. Especially now.

A minute later Ellie returned with a wheelchair. "The nurse said you could go but with conditions."

"Whatever. I'll agree to anything to see Abbey. I have to see her."

"Okay. You have to go by wheelchair, stay only fifteen minutes, and if you have any trouble, I have to bring you back immediately."

"Ellie, I'll agree to anything just to see Abbey for a minute. Now let's go."

The girls were also anxious to see both of their parents in the same room. Although Abbey was still sedated and tubed, they knew how much just seeing Abbey would mean to their dad.

Ellie pushed her father over to her mother's bed. Jed reached out and touched Abbey's arm, just needing to connect with her in some way. Her pale, cool skin, the tube in her mouth, the restraints on her arms, was too much to take. A steady stream of tears ran down his face. He never thought to brush them away.

"I love you Abbey. You have to get better." He just kept repeating those words over and over again.

As the girls watched his reaction, they were crying too. Eventually, they surrounded the bed and the wheelchair. This was not the ideal family reunion, but it would have to do for the moment.

The fifteen minutes passed quickly and Jed was wheeled back to CCU. His heart monitor leads were reattached and he drifted off to sleep. Although he had seen Abbey, the experience had taken a lot out of him. He was now just tired.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After their father's visit, Zoey and Ellie laid down in the room that the hospital had provided the family. Liz wanted to stay with her mother, so she curled up on the sofa in the suite and quickly fell asleep herself. It was such a deep sleep that it prevented her from knowing much of what was happening around her.

As her sedation began to wear off, Abbey gradually opened her eyes. She realized that her arms were restrained and the tube was still in. The tube was uncomfortable, but Abbey couldn't do a thing about it. It was dark in the room, with the exception of a night light. And she couldn't reach the call bell. She would have to wait until the nurse checked on her.

Although sleepy, she thought she saw someone by the bed. 'Yes, wasn't this the doctor that gave me the first sedative, shortly after I arrived in the room? What was he doing back here?'

"Oh, you're awake. Good. Then you can see how you're going to die. Do you remember me, DR. BARLET?" whispering this with a sneer in his voice.

Abbey thought he looked somewhat familiar, but couldn't place him.

"You thought you were so cute in medical school, didn't you? Well, you messed up my medical career by complaining to my supervisor."

Finally Abbey's brain screamed out his name. 'Dr. Ben Franks!' He had given Abbey a hard time and had made a number of sexual advances toward her. But she refused. He even attempted to hold her grade hostage unless she slept with him. Instead, she filed a sexual harassment charge against him. She had never told Jed, because she knew Jed would have killed him.

"I missed out on Chief Resident due to your complaints. I've been waiting thirty years for this. Thanks to a malfunctioning furnace, you've given me the perfect opportunity to repay the favor."

'Oh no, this can't be happening' she thought. Her eyes grew big with terror. Her heart began to pound against her chest.

He smiled. "I see the fear in your eyes. Too bad I didn't see it so many years ago. You were so sure of yourself. So cocky. And ever since then, you have climbed the ladder of success, haven't you? Now, a big shot. First Lady of the United States. Big deal. But you screwed up. You had to give up your medical license. Serves you right. Your holier than thou attitude was just too much. And now, you have reached the end of an illustrious career. And as you ended my career, I shall take pleasure in ending your life. Right here. Right now. For once, I want you to feel fear. To feel you can't control everyone. How does it feel, Abbey? Are you scared? Well, this will take away all of that fear. Forever."

She saw him pull out a syringe and inject a fluid into her IV. Her mind was full of screams. But no sound was heard. She tried to struggle, but with her arms restrained, there was nothing she could do but watch helplessly while he injected this substance, whatever it was.

Almost immediately, the same feeling of floating, of disconnectedness, came over her and then nothing…

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Dr. Franks, is there anything I can help you with?" the nurse asked him as he left the VIP suite.

"No, I was checking on the First Lady as a favor to Dr. Harris. Have a good night."

The nurse's reply was cut off by all the alarms going off at the same time. Hitting the emergency button at the desk, she raced into the room.

The First Lady was having intense seizures. Then she just went limp. The nurse barely noticed that one of the daughters had sat up on the couch, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from.

Quickly glancing at the monitor, she pulled the pillow out from under Abbey's head and placed the code board under her back.

As she grabbed the defibrillator, more help arrived. They raised Abbey's gown and placed the paddles on her chest.

"Asystole. Shock her now."

Liz stood, frozen in place. This really couldn't be happening.

The code continued for a few long minutes. Finally, Liz heard the news she had been praying for.

"We have her back."

"Okay, let's go to CCU. Unlock the wheels and someone bag her."

With that, Abbey's bed was whisked out of the room and taken downstairs to CCU, her agent running right behind them.

Liz immediately woke her sisters. It took them less than a minute to run to the elevator and follow their mother.

"Dad. Dad, wake up."

Jed was hearing Ellie's voice, but thought it was in his dreams. Gradually, he realized that she was by his bed.

"What time is it? What's wrong?"

"It's three am and Mom's in trouble."

Jed was instantly awake.

"Abbey? What's happened?"

Liz answered. "I don't know. I was asleep and then all of a sudden the lights came on and a lot of people came flying in the room. I think her heart stopped at one point."

Jed's heart almost stopped with that comment.

"They brought her back. But I don't know what caused it. I went to sleep after you left and she was apparently stable. I don't know what happened."

"Where is she now?"

"Here."

"Here? What do you mean, here?"

"She's just two cubicles down. That's the only place they had a vacancy."

"Oh my God! Can you find me a wheelchair? And tell the nurse to come disconnect these wires. I've got to see her."

"Okay." Ellie found a nurse and a wheelchair. With the leads disconnected, she helped her father into the wheelchair and rolled him the short distance to see Abbey.

She didn't look much different than when he had seen her earlier in the evening. But the fact that her heart had stopped was disturbing. He just didn't understand why all this was happening.

He looked up to see Dr. Harris running down the hall. He looked like Abbey used to look when she was awakened in the middle of the night to run to the hospital.

Dr. Harris glanced at the family, but didn't stop. He ran into Abbey's cubicle and grabbed the chart. After looking at the chart and making his assessment, he walked past the family again and began barking orders at the nurse.

"I want a complete drug screen run right now, stat. I don't care who you have to wake."

After writing a few more orders on the chart, he realized that the First Family was waiting on him to say something.

"I don't have the complete picture yet. As soon as I get the information, I'll let you know."

He then turned his attention back to Abbey.

Jed motioned to Ellie to push him back to his cubicle. He couldn't help Abbey right now except by resting. As they got him resettled in the bed and the monitor leads reattached, Dr. Ware walked in. He also looked like he had just been rousted out of bed.

"How are you doing, Mr. President? I was just informed about Mrs. Bartlet and I came to see if you needed anything."

"I need my wife healthy, Dr. Ware. Since I can't have that at the moment, I need my children to be able to stay here with me. Will that be a problem?"

"No sir. I'll make sure the staff is informed about it. I'll be here the rest of the night so please, if you need anything, let me know."

"Thanks. My family and I appreciate the kindness."

"Yes, sir."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jed and his daughters slept little the rest of the night.

The nurse wanted to give him a sleeping pill, but he refused. He couldn't be asleep when Abbey might need him.

By six a.m., three hours after Abbey was brought to CCU, Dr. Harris and Ron paid a visit to the President and his children.

"Mr. President, I've gotten the lab results back on Mrs. Bartlet, and it showed very high levels of cocaine. I know she didn't have access to any after admission so I talked with Agent Butterfield here about another explanation. We talked to the nurse on duty and she told us that the only person who visited her last night, besides you and your family, was another doctor. A Dr. Ben Franks. It appears that Dr. Franks may have deliberately tried to kill Mrs. Bartlet."

Jed knew his heart was beating faster with this news. He quickly looked at his daughters and noticed they were as shocked as he was.

"First, how's my wife?" Abbey was his top priority.

"Well, she's weak and still on the ventilator. She has to remain on it until this dose is processed by her system. That could take another twelve to twenty-four hours, like the last time. But her heart has regained a regular beat and that is good. We'll take good care of her."

Ron spoke. "Mr. President, this Dr. Franks may also be responsible for the first drug injection. We won't know for sure until he is caught, but his name is on the log that has been kept of who enters and leaves both yours and the First Lady's room. And it coincides fairly close to the time of the respiratory arrest she suffered after transfer to the VIP suite."

"How did he get access?"

"That's my fault, sir. Dr. Franks is an old friend of mine in Cardiology and I just asked him to check on the First Lady because of the carbon monoxide poisoning. As what happened with you, it could have affected her as well. It was just a precaution. I can only apologize. I know nothing about him that would have led me to know in advance to know what he was doing. I don't have a clue as to the reason he might have to do what he did."

"Ron, what's the Service doing?"

"We're repeating all background checks and severely restricting the access anyone has with you or the First Lady. We've doubled your guards and have notified all appropriate agencies to look for Dr. Franks."

"Well, for right now, that's all I can ask."

A few minutes later, Dr. Ware came to the President.

"I have some good news. You're stable enough to be moved to a room. What do you think?"

Jed was emotionally split. He wanted to stay with Abbey, but he also knew that sicker people needed his bed.

"Fine, but with one condition."

"What's that?"

"I can visit my wife whenever I want to."

Dr. Ware smiled. "No problem." He had always heard the rumor just how close the First Couple was and he guessed now that it was true. It was so satisfying to see a strong marriage in any couple.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jed was pushed over to see Abbey one more time before he left CCU. He took her hand and stroked it. They had released the restraints and he had better access to her fingers.

He held her hand for several minutes, hoping that soon he could see her open those green eyes of hers.

"Get better, babe. I miss you and I want you by my side as soon as possible."

He leaned in and kissed her fingers. That would have to do for right now.

He then nodded to Liz, who turned the wheelchair around and headed upstairs to the VIP suite.

Several hours later, Ron came in to bring him some good news for once.

"Mr. President, we have Dr. Franks under arrest. He has admitted to both doses of cocaine."

"Where did you find him?"

"Sir, he was boarding a flight to Brazil. The FBI caught him at the gate, just before he boarded."

"Thank God. He has to pay for what he's done to Abbey. But why? What was his reason? How could he have wanted to kill Abbey? What did she ever do to him?"

"He said it was a crime of opportunity. That he saw an opportunity to end Mrs. Bartlet's life over something that happened many years ago."

Jed shuddered. "What did he mean by it being a crime of opportunity?"

Ron hesitated. He knew the final report would give all the reasons that Dr. Franks stated for doing this horrible act, but it was personal between the President and the First Lady.

"Sir, he said that the carbon monoxide poisoning and your admission to the hospital gave him the means and opportunity to settle an old score with Mrs. Bartlet."

Jed looked at the head of his security detail. He sensed Ron wasn't being totally forthcoming. "Ron, I'm not going to give you a direct order to tell me his reasons, but I would like to know."

Ron momentarily broke eye contact with the President but returned his eyes quickly to the steely blue eyes gazing at him. "I think you should ask Mrs. Bartlet."

Jed, for some unknown reason, knew that it had to come from Abbey herself. "I will, Ron. If she makes it."

"Yes, sir."

Both men then kept silent with their own thoughts. Neither one knew if that would occur.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Slowly, Abbey became aware of her surroundings. The ventilator, the heart monitor. A familiar voice.

Jed's?

"Abbey. Honey, wake up. You've been asleep too long. I know you can hear me. Move your hand if you can hear what I'm saying."

Abbey had to concentrate, but eventually a finger jerked. At least she thought it had.

"Great, Abbey. Great."

Her nose was itching and she automatically moved her hand to reach it. No restraints. She moved her other arm but felt some slight pressure. What was that?

"That's my hand, Abbey. The restraints have been removed. That's just my hand."

Gradually, Abbey checked out everything else. She was still intubated, but other than that, she was much freer to move around.

'Why do I still have the tube in? Weren't they going to take it out soon?' Maybe she was confused. She didn't know if it was morning or night.

"Can you open your eyes? We sure would like to see them."

'We? Who are we?'

Eventually, and with major effort, she opened her eyes. After waiting for them to focus, she looked into Jed's face. He was smiling. She turned her head slightly to each side and saw that each of her daughters were smiling as well. She saw joy in their eyes this time. Not disappointment.

Then she remembered. Jed saw fear darken Abbey's eyes.

"Abbey, listen to me. It wasn't your fault. Someone from your past was trying to kill you."

Relief replaced the fear. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes and slid down the sides of her face.

"Oh, baby, please don't cry. You're going to be fine. Your lungs are still not functioning very well, so the doctor wants to maintain the tube for a few more hours. But you'll be fine. Do you believe me?"

Slowly, Abbey nodded her head yes.

She pointed to the tube.

"Are you hurting?"

She nodded again.

"I can have the doctor give you something…."

Abbey vigorously shook her hand.

"Are you telling me no?"

Abbey nodded yes.

"Okay, I understand. Then try to relax. Only a few more hours and it'll be gone. I'll stay here with you. Okay? Nobody is going to hurt you again."

Again, the tears started to fall.

"Shh, babe. Just take it easy. I love you and will never let anyone hurt you again. Now, just try to relax and go back to sleep. When you wake up, you'll feel much better."

Abbey finally allowed herself to relax. Shortly, she was back asleep. Natural sleep this time.

A few hours later, Abbey woke again. She immediately realized the breathing tube was gone. Good. She turned her head slightly, and noticed that Jed had fallen asleep on her arm.

She moved her hand to stroke his head. With her touch, his head jerked up, unsure what was going on. He saw Abbey's face, a weak smile trying to appear.

"I'm so glad to see you. Its been a while."

Abbey tried to speak, but realized that her throat was swollen because the breathing tube had been in so long. But she struggled until she could whisper one word: "Jed."

"Abbey, I didn't know if I was ever going to talk with you again. You gave us all quite a scare. It wasn't your fault. Someone was trying to kill you. Someone from your past. But he's been arrested and will be charged with two counts of attempted murder."

Abbey could only mouth "Who?" Her brain was still fuzzy.

"A Dr. Ben Franks. According to him, you did something to wreck his career many years ago. He seized this accidental opportunity to pay you back. He won't tell the Service what the incident was. He just said it was significant enough to wreck his life, as he put it."

Instantly, Abbey felt the terror return as she momentarily relived that awful moment. He had told her she was going to die and she could do nothing to stop it.

Again, all Abbey could do was mouth a single word "What?"

"What did he use? Cocaine. He gave you two large doses that almost killed you each time. That's why Dr. Harris thought you were using drugs. But I never believed him. Neither did the children. We knew you couldn't, you wouldn't."

Jed paused as they let the mutual feeling of relief sink in.

"You okay?" Abbey's eyes expressed her concern over him.

Jed smiled back. "I'm fine. It was a little rough for a while but now that I have you back, I'm fine." Jed would tell her later about his medical problems.

With a weak smile, Abbey closed her eyes.

"That's good, hon. Try to sleep. We both have been through a lot, but we'll both be fine. You're back in the suite with me. We might be in two separate beds, but at least we're together."

Jed stood, and planted a kiss on her lips. It felt so good. So right. Something he had been unable to do for five terrifying days. Now it was time for both of them to heal.

Jed sighed as he got back into his bed. For the first time, in a long time, he knew he could finally relax.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 White House Residence

"Thank you for the information, Mrs. Bartlet. It will help close his case." Ron stood and left the Residence bedroom.

It had been five days since Abbey woke from the coma. She and Jed had stayed in Boston for a few days and then were discharged to the White House, under medical supervision.

Both of them had been very anxious to leave.

Even during their departure, Dr. Harris was profusely apologizing for even considering that the First Lady used drugs. Jed finally ordered him to shut up.

Abbey smiled. 'Sweet Jed, he had such a way with words'.

Abbey knew that she had to tell Jed the whole truth. He had suffered along with her. Although she had managed to keep it a secret all these years, there was no more reason to hide the truth. And it certainly would eventually be public knowledge.

He came back from the office early in the evening.

Admiral Hackett had requested that he only work short days, which meant for Jed from eight am to six pm. The country still had to be governed.

"Jed, we need to talk about why Dr. Franks wanted me dead." Abbey shuddered at the thought of what could have been.

"Just a minute."

Abbey waited anxiously while Jed changed into jeans and a sweatshirt. He came over to the sofa where Abbey was and sat down beside her.

"Yes?" He had no clue what she wanted to say.

"I need to tell you about Dr. Franks. About what happened so many years ago that he still hated me. Hated me so much that he wanted to kill me."

"Abbey," Jed took her hands into his. "Whatever it was, it's okay. It's been over thirty years and I'll be okay with whatever you have to tell me."

Abbey desperately wanted to believe him, but was still hesitant to say what she knew she had to.

She took a deep breath and plunged ahead.

"Jed, he made sexual advances toward me in medical school. He would make remarks such as 'Hot Babe' and "Did you get any last night? He did this in front of everybody. One night he trapped me in a closet and demanded oral sex. Of course, I refused. He then threatened to hold my grade hostage unless I slept with him. I didn't. I believed in our vows and I held strong. But he said he would fail me unless I did what he demanded. When I reported him, several other female students came forward with similar information. Only thing he got was a reprimand and we were removed from his section."

Abbey tried to read Jed's expression, but there was no outward sign of anything. His face was blank.

"He told me the other night, when he came into my room to give me the second dose, that my complaint had denied him the job of Chief Resident. Jed, you know this position is highly regarded by those in my field and is quite an honor. But Ben apparently blamed me for his failure to achieve it."

"Did you ever sleep with him? Hell, did you ever even consider it?" Abbey could see that Jed's temper was rising. She chose her words carefully.

"Absolutely not. We already had Liz and it was shortly before I became pregnant with Ellie. I love you, Jed. I did then and I do now."

She waited for his response.

"Well, Abbey, let me tell you my true feelings."

Abbey waited for the explosion.

But it didn't come. He kissed her. Then he hugged her tightly.

"I hate him, and if this was thirty years ago he would be dead. I would personally see to that. But why couldn't you tell me then? Why wait until now?"

"Because, Jed, you would have killed him. You're like a father bear, protecting his family at all costs. Although you have mellowed a bit, you're still a fierce protector of your family. Woe to the person who threatens any one of us. Isn't that true?"

"Yes. I love you. I would protect you and each of our girls with everything I have, including my life. At least, it clears up the mystery why Ben wanted you dead. A crime of opportunity, as he put it. He needs help. Not you. I'm still so grateful that he didn't succeed in his quest." He fought the tears forming in his eyes.

He hugged Abbey again.

"Want to come to bed?"

"Well, Jed, I'm really not ready and neither are you. I don't think either one of us have medical clearance."

Jed looked at her and then smiled.

"Abbey, we don't need medical clearance to hug each other. To cuddle each other. To reassure each other that we still exist."

Abbey smiled. "No, Jed. We don't. Let's go to bed."

THE END


End file.
